Could you forever trust my I love you ?
by CalychocoMeisaki
Summary: Quand Shawn et Nathan s'aiment, quel meilleur moyen de le prouver que de se le dire ? Sauf que voilà, pour nos deux anciens rivaux, accepter l'amour de l'autre n'est pas toujours évident, et ce pour certaines raisons.


Ma toute première fanfic sur Inazuma Eleven ! Je l'ai écrite il y a un peu plus de deux ans, mais je l'aime toujours autant. Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? Hé bien parce qu'elle a pour thème mon couple favori : SHAWNXNATHAN ! Non, je n'ai pas honte de le dire, j'adore ce couple et j'aimerais qu'il y ait autant de fanfics sur lui que le MarkXNathan (je n'aime pas du tout le MarkXNathan).  
Les noms des personnages et techniques seront en français, car je ne connaissais pas les noms japonais à l'époque (et je ne sais toujours pas ceux des techniques xP)L'histoire prend place peu après les événements de la pierre Alius, ce qui explique l'absence de Camellia, Caleb, etc...  
Lina a toujours la garde de l'équipe parce que je l'aime bien (Linaaaaa épouse-moi ;w;), ne vous étonnez pas.

Donc, c'est parti !

* * *

Nathan n'était pas gay. Enfin, pas pour le moment. Mais là, dans la toute petite pièce aux relents de sueur qu'il partageait avec les quinze autres joueurs de l'équipe Raimon, remplaçants inclus vêtus uniquement d 'un yukata défait, pour d'autres d'un simple caleçon, tous en pleine puberté, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

De plus, on était en plein été. Au Japon. Et il avait beau faire nuit, l'atmosphère n'en restait pas moins moite et étouffante. Un enfer.  
Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'un truc chaud avec des cheveux le colle comme une sangsue. Le ''truc'' en question se trouvait être le super nouvel attaquant de l'équipe, le rival de Nathan qui courait aussi vite, si ce n'était même plus, que lui. Le bleuté le haïssait, lui et sa rapidité, lui et ses cheveux qui ne frisaient jamais, lui et ses tirs remarquables...  
Il baissa les yeux vers Shawn qui respirait un souffle chaud dans son oreille, finissant de l'achever. C'était un complot entre sa chevelure et ce c*nnard de buteur qui l'étouffaient jusqu'à ce qu'il meure d'apoplexie. Wow. Il avait de ses idées ! Décidément, la chaleur ne le réussissait pas.  
Il aurait aimé se lever et prendre l'air à l'extérieur, mais le poids mort sur son flanc gauche l'empêchait de bouger. De toute manière, il aurait fallu enjamber les corps endormis des joueurs sans les réveiller, ce qui ce serait révélé mission impossible.

A contre cœur donc, Nathan demeura éveillé à se remémorer les événements qui l'avaient conduit dans cette fournaise, allongé à côté d'un garçon qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

Tout ça, à cause d'Aquilina Schiller, l'entraîneuse ! Alors que l'équipe se relevait à peine d'une terrible aventure au cours de laquelle le défenseur à la longue chevelure avait basculé du côté obscur de la force, la jeune femme avait décidé qu'ils ne devaient pas perdre une minute et continuer à s'entraîner pour devenir les Numéros 1 du Japon. Evidemment, Mark Evans, le gardien, avait bondi de joie mais quelques autres dont le bleuté s'étaient plaints. A dix, ils avaient convaincu la coach de les laisser se reposer en empruntant la caravane Inazuma, accompagnés des managers.  
Mais bien sûr, le capitaine en avait profité pour imposer des séances de perfectionnement. Parfois on se questionnait, qui était pire que qui, l'entraîneuse ou Mark ?

Un frémissement sur son épaule dénudée le sortit de ses pensées assassines et il remarqua Shawn qui s'agrippait à son yukata tel un koala à son arbre en remuant les lèvres.  
Tendant l'oreille, ledit arbre perçut des mots qui le firent rougir. Mais à quoi l'attaquant rêvait-il donc pour prononcer des choses pareilles ? Minute. S'il apprenait la vérité sur le rêve osé de l'argenté, il pourrait certainement se moquer de lui le lendemain. Et alors, bye-bye, l'irréprochable butor propre sur lui ! A présent tout ouïe, le joueur du vent tourna la tête et se pencha pour mieux écouter. Il lui sembla distinguer des paroles très compromettantes... Jusqu'à ce que...

« Nathan... »

Quoi ?! Il avait bien entendu ? Le jeune homme rêvait de lui ?! Ah mais non, non, ça n'allait pas du tout, ça ! Bon... Se calmer... Respirer... Respirer... Respirer... Voilà... Il se sentait déjà mieux.  
Il supposait une erreur d'interprétation, Shawn n'avait peut-être murmuré que ''Maman'' ou ''marrant'', ou... Non ! Pourquoi y aurait-il des mots pareils dans un songe de ce genre ?  
Totalement ahurie, la branche du koala endormi, alias Nathan, se concentra à nouveau sur les lèvres de celui qu'il détestait et les paroles qui s'en échappaient. Mais Shawn n'ânonnait plus, et pour cause. Shawn était réveillé. Et le fixait.  
Celui passé aux rayons X leva lentement les yeux et déglutit. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se confronter à un rêveur dont il était l'objet de fantasmes !

« Nathan... »

« Qu... Quoi ? » balbutia l'interpellé, s'attendant au pire

L'argenté s'approcha de lui et le défenseur sentit le sang bourdonner à ses tempes, sa bouche s'assécher de seconde en seconde tandis que l'autre ne détournait pas le regard.  
Le bleuté se tortilla, espérant s'échapper, tentative puérile certes, mais il devait essayer quelque chose avant que le _quelque chose _nelui tombe dessus au dépourvu.

« Qu... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »

L'attaquant ferma les paupières et la victime manqua d'appeler à l'aide. Il ne voulait pas de ça ! D'ailleurs, il ignorait en quoi consistait ce ''ça'' et ne voulait pas le savoir !  
Le buteur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage et le contempla intensément. Nathan gémit. Pitié, achevez-le, qu'on en finisse ! Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sentir les lèvres se poser sur les siennes, il vit Shawn s'éloigner et murmurer :

« T'y as cru, hein ? »

Le garçon aux longs cheveux piqua un fard, sans pour autant s'expliquer pourquoi, contenant la rage montant en lui, il dû se retenir de ne pas étrangler le mauvais plaisantin à deux mains.

« Mais bordel t'es pas un peu malade de me ficher une trouille pareille ? chuchota-t-il furieusement afin de ne pas déranger les autres  
- Ben quoi ? demanda l'autre si innocemment que Nathan se garda difficilement de le gifler. Serrant les poings, il reprit, exaspéré :  
- Mais c'est que j'ai vraiment cru que tu allais m'embrasser !  
- Et alors ? »

Et alors ? Ce gars lui demandait ''et alors'' ? Mais ''et alors'' il ne pouvait pas le supporter, oui ! Le jeune homme avala sa salive avec peine. Ç'avait beau être une plaisanterie, Le fait que son ennemi juré le fasse marcher à ce point ne l'amusait absolument pas.

« Et alors j'ai pensé mourir, oui ! fulmina-t-il  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi... éluda Shawn  
- J'ai cru que tu rêvais de moi !  
- Ah oui ? Et même si ç'avait été le cas, en quoi ça t'aurait dérangé ?  
- Mais parce que... Parce que...» balbutia-t-il, pris de court

Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avancer ''parce que je te hais !'', premièrement l'argument manquait de diplomatie, et ensuite il aurait dû avouer la jalousie qu'il éprouvait à son égard, et ceci plutôt mourir que de s'y plier !

« Parce que ?  
- … Oh, tu m'énerves ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! » aboya le défenseur en se retournant pour ne plus voir son rival qui le déconcertait.

Puis, se souvenant que le koala était encore perché sur son bras :

« Et lâche-moi ! Shawn ! Shawn ? »

Mais Shawn ne bougeait plus, et s'était rendormi. Nathan soupira. Mais quel pot de colle !  
Il le détailla, cherchant à lire sur les traits de son visage la raison de ce tour stupide. Autant scruter un mur, il n'en tirerait rien. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de remarquer les cheveux couleur neige bouclant sur ses tempes, les cils blonds presque blancs, les lèvres fines... Oh là là... A quoi pensait-il, bon Dieu ? Il le détestait ! Il n'allait tout de même pas finir par le trouver beau ! La chaleur le faisait certainement délirer, et il se détourna afin de se soustraire à cette irrésistible attirance.

Après quelques minutes à remuer de droite à gauche dans son futon, le bleuté finit par trouver le sommeil.

« Hé, tu dors ?... Nathan... »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, dans la salle du petit-déjeuner, le numéro 2 se garda bien de regarder son camarade et jeta de vagues coups d'oeil autour de lui dans le but distraire ses pensées galopantes. Assis à la table en face de lui, Célia et son frère se chamaillaient gentiment, la jeune fille tentant de faire goûter à Jude un gâteau de sa confection. Le défenseur haussa un sourcil en apercevant le milieu rougir face à sa cadette. Il les avait toujours trouvés trop proches pour de simples frère et sœur...  
Il en était encore à s'interroger sur la nature exacte de leur relation quand Mark prit la parole :

« Ecoutez » commença-t-il « Je sais pertinemment que nous sommes ici en vacances... »

Des murmures d'approbations s'élevèrent, tandis que Nelly fixait le capitaine avec admiration. Si discrète.

« Mais » reprit-il « Il est de notre devoir, joueurs de l'équipe Raimon, de toujours s'entraîner pour être dignes du titre ''les nouveaux Onze d'Inazuma'' ! Je poursuivrai le rêve de mon grand-père et vous avez juré de m'aider ! Pas vrai ? »

Nouveaux murmures et Nathan sourit. Décidément, on ne changerait jamais Mark !

« C'est pourquoi... On va jouer au foot ! » s'écria le gardien, une lueur de joie dans les yeux comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à taper dans le ballon

Cris de joie et applaudissements dans le réfectoire. Tous appréciaient leur capitaine trop zélé, et quand bien même ils se plaignaient parfois, ils étaient réunis par leur passion commune, heureux à l'idée de jouer. Le bleuté ne faisait évidemment pas exception à cette règle.

« Mais avant de disputer un match, nous devons nous perfectionner chacun dans notre spécialité et comprendre nos forces et faiblesses. »

Approbations et hochements de têtes. Sue se collait à nouveau à Erik, comme pour signifier : « Notre capitaine est génial, mais il ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, mon lapin. » Pauvre Erik.

« Donc... Voici la liste de ce que vous devez travailler et avec qui, pour vous améliorer. » termina le gardien, un air angélique sur sa figure.

En apercevant la feuille, l'athlète songea qu'il avait affaire à Satan en personne.

_Vitesse. Nathan SWIFT avec Shawn FROSTE._

Les avait-on entendu cette nuit ?

En quittant la salle, Shawn se retourna, et remarquant la mine déconfite de son rival, pensa que la suite s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue. Mais s'il avait bien retenu une chose d'Aiden, c'était qu'abandonner devait toujours être exclu. Et pour une fois, il allait écouter son frère.

* * *

Nathan courait depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il poursuivait Shawn, fait qui lui semblait impossible auparavant. Et pourtant, il guettait son écharpe à travers les feuillages.

Lorsqu'il était parvenu dans la cour de l'auberge, pas vraiment ravi et désireux de partir, son partenaire de travail était sorti de l'enceinte à fond de course, lui criant : « Si tu parviens à me rattraper, je ne me jouerais plus de toi comme cette nuit ! » et le défenseur l'avait suivi, comme un idiot, en pilotage automatique, sans bien saisir où l'autre l'emmenait.

Et à présent, il regrettait de s'être montré si impulsif. Il pensait faire payer l'argenté pour sa mauvaise blague de la veille en le dépassant à toute vitesse, mais son rival avait choisi le parcours avec lequel le jeune homme peinait le plus : la forêt.  
Ils devaient sans cesse éviter les obstacles : se baisser pour ne pas se cogner dans une branche pas assez haute, slalomer entre les pierres qui leur égratignaient les chevilles, sans compter la litière du sol qui s'enfonçaient à chacun de leurs pas, rendant la course plus pénible encore.  
Le défenseur comprit enfin : sous couvert d'une bravade, se cachait un entraînement dans le but de réduire ses inaptitudes et le augmenter ses capacités ! Il dû admettre que le tireur avait eu une bonne idée et connaissait très bien ses faiblesses au point d'en arriver à l'aider... /BAM !/ Et voilà que, perdu dans ses pensées, il venait de se tordre la cheville contre une pierre.  
Ayant remarqué qu'il ne suivait plus, Shawn trottina vers lui et se pencha sur sa jambe pour l'examiner.

« Bon déclara-t-il, Le défi ne tient plus, à ce que je vois. »

Nathan haussa les épaules. Il s'en fichait, la douleur l'obsédait, ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il sursauta en percevant les doigts froids de son coéquipier relever la jambe de son pantalon et délacer sa chaussure droite.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? s'exclama le bleuté  
- Je constate les dégâts répondit l'attaquant  
- Pas la peine ! Je peux t'en assurer, moi, sans besoin que tu me déshabilles ! rétorqua le blessé, agressif.  
- Je m'en fiche. Et si un bandage est nécessaire, tu seras bien content que je t'aie ''déshabillé''.  
- Mouais. Si ça se trouve, sous tes airs de parfait petit joueur vedette, t'es un détraqué et tu m'as amené ici pour m'agresser !  
- C'est tout à fait ça répondit Shawn, mi-figue mi-raisin. Bon, rien de bien grave, seulement une petite entorse mais tu devras t'appuyer sur moi pour rentrer.  
- T'es sérieux ? percuta Nathan, qui n'avait retenu que la première phrase.  
- Oui, pourquoi ? C'est une entorse.  
- Non, je veux dire... »

Il abandonna devant la mine contrariée de son camarade.

« Un problème ? s'enquit le défenseur, légèrement inquiet.  
- … On doit rentrer... grommela l'autre  
- Et... ?  
- On est perdus. »

* * *

Shawn et lui étaient perdus. Shawn et lui étaient en forêt. Shawn et lui étaient épuisés. Shawn et lui étaient seuls, tous les deux. Et ce dernier point inquiétait le plus Nathan.

Il était assis sur une roche, assez loin de l'argenté qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. La douleur à sa cheville était atténuée, d'ici trois jours il ne sentirait plus rien.  
Il n'empêche qu'il n'avait décidément pas de chance ! Depuis le début du séjour, ce gars qu'il ne supportait pas et jalousait et lui se retrouvaient sans cesse en tête-à-tête. Et ça n'était pas grâce à une cheville foulée qu'il pourrait enfin courir plus vite que l'ange de neige.

De son côté, Shawn ruminait de sombres pensées. Il s'en voulait de les avoir conduits à cet endroit, uniquement pour rester seul avec le coureur. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour espérer attirer son attention, pour que le jeune homme comprenne ses sentiments ! A la place, le garçon du vent le détestait et ne pensait qu'à le dépasser !  
Mais qu'il était stupide ! Il n'aurait jamais dû, cette nuit-là, déguiser son acte en plaisanterie il aurait fallu poursuivre jusqu'au bout, quitte à se faire jeter ! Cette nuit-là, son cœur s'était soulevé et gonflé d'espoir en découvrant son camarade penché sur lui, son souffle chaud et hésitant passant sur la joue du dormeur, si près, que celui-ci avait cru pouvoir tout lui avouer... Puis, il avait renoncé au dernier moment, tel le lâche qu'il était.  
De toute façon, Nathan ne l'aimerait jamais. Ah ! Aiden devait bien rire, de son Paradis ! Shawn avait peut-être changé en fusionnant avec lui, mais au fond il demeurait le timide et solitaire garçon qu'il avait toujours été. A présent plus que jamais.

« Dis, tu aimes quelqu'un, toi ? »

L'argenté sursauta. Le défenseur avait posé cette question si abruptement qu'il le prit au dépourvu.  
Au lieu de répondre, il se contenta de demander :

« Pourquoi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
- Ben... J'ai réalisé que, malgré le temps involontaire passé ensemble, nous ne nous connaissions pas bien... expliqua l'athlète en contemplant ses pieds.  
- Je pensais que tu me détestais... répliqua l'attaquant avec une moue désabusée.  
- C'est vrai que je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup...  
- Merci...  
- Mais puisque nous devons rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on nous retrouve, autant mettre nos animosités de côté, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Mouais... Tu dis ça parce que tu t'ennuies, j'ai tort ? supputa l'ancien schizophrène en tentant de ne pas ciller et s'efforçant de paraître insensible. Et quel rapport avec ta question première ?  
- Tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ? (son interlocuteur déglutit) Eh bien, avant que tu ne te réveilles, tu rêvais de... Enfin... Tu... Tu murmurais des mots étranges...  
- Co... Comment ça ? balbutia le concerné, pressentant le pire.  
- Eh bien... » rougit Nathan et l'autre dû se refréner devant ces joues adorablement cramoisies.

Le bleuté répéta ce dont il se rappelait, et le coupable dû admettre la nature plutôt... osée de ces paroles.

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai songé que tu fantasmais sur la fille que tu aimes... reprit son coéquipier, Et je me demandais qui ça pouvait être...  
« Qui te dit que c'est une fille ? » pensa amèrement Shawn.  
- Si tu crois que je vais te le dire... répliqua-t-il  
- Je me disais aussi... Et, ce que tu m'as fait était vraiment...  
« Mais j'aurais voulu faire plus ! » songea furieusement l'attaquant.  
- Si tu réagis à la moindre blague, aussi... » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il se tut à la grimace de douleur qui tordait le visage de son camarade.

« Tout va bien ?  
- Oui oui, j'ai juste ressenti un élancement à ma cheville.  
- Montre. »

Le tireur s'approcha et redescendit la chaussette pour laisser apparaître la blessure. Puis, il retira ladite chaussette. Surpris, Nathan le regardait faire sans broncher.

« Un bandage. » répondit le soigneur à la question muette.

Il enroula ensuite le tissu autour de la cheville et serra fortement*. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, le défenseur avait repris la discussion.

« Bon, je liste des noms et tu acquiesces quand je suis sur la bonne piste, d'accord ?  
- Crève. »rétorqua le buteur en baissant le plus possible la tête.  
« Célia. Tori. Sue. Nelly. Sylvia... Aquilina...

A chaque silence, le curieux embrayait sur un autre nom. Seulement, il avait cité toutes les filles sans obtenir de réponse positive. Puis la lumière -mais pas la même que la nôtre- se fit dans son esprit.

- Ne me dis pas que... commença-t-il. C'est un mec ?!

Shawn hocha la tête en sentant son visage brûler.

- Tu... Tu es gay ?! s'étonna le bleuté. Attends, attends... Ca ne me dérange pas mais... Il y a beaucoup trop de garçons dans l'équipe, tu ne préfères pas me dire directement le nom ?

L'attaquant réfléchit longuement. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle ? Aurait-il assez de cran pour le faire ? « Aiden, aide-moi » songea-t-il en inspirant profondément.

- Bon, je vois déclara le garçon, Ca te gêne. Je vais recommencer la liste, alors. Mark.

L'argenté se redressa doucement, ayant terminé le bandage à la jambe et secoua la tête, silencieux.

- Axel.

Toujours aucune réponse de sa part, et Nathan continuait à égrainer les patronymes.

- Hurley. Jude. Kev... »

« Nathan. »

Le défenseur releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et aperçut le visage de Shawn à quelques centimètres du sien. Son pouls s'accéléra tandis que les yeux gris le fixaient, brillants d'une étrange lueur.  
Il entendait maintenant clairement son cœur battre à ses oreilles et le souffle de son camarade effleurer ses lèvres. Nathan ferma les paupières sans comprendre, mû par une volonté instinctive, et avança la tête. Shawn l'embrassa et il se laissa faire, transporté par la douceur qui émanait de ce baiser et les doigts du garçon qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chevelure.  
L'enfant des neiges posa la main sur sa joue et caressa son visage sans cesser de l'embrasser. Le garçon du vent effleura le torse finement sculpté du bout des doigts, percevant le rythme cardiaque à travers le vêtement et se retrouva soudain collé contre ce corps qu'il convoitait, tandis que leurs lèvres se détachaient pour se rejoindre aussitôt.  
Il ouvrit la bouche avant de sentir la langue passer sur sa lèvre inférieure et venir jouer avec la sienne.  
Il souhaita que personne ne vienne jamais à les retrouver, qu'il puisse rester contre ce cœur à jamais, blotti dans cette étreinte enfiévrée aussi inattendue que prévisible.

Pourtant, alors que l'argenté glissait sa main sous le T-shirt de son partenaire, qui s'apprêtait à sombrer et se laisser aller, sans résistance, au plaisir l'habitant, Nathan entendit des voix :

« Shawn, Nathan ! Où êtes-vous ? »

Ce dernier comprit que les autres, ayant remarqué leur disparition, s'étaient lancés à leur recherche. Son ancien rival l'avait également réalisé et s'arrêta, comme à contre cœur, puis s'éloigna et lissa son haut, sans un regard pour celui qu'il venait d'embrasser comme un forcené, sans doute trop gêné pour.  
Cela arrangeait bien le blessé, qui se demandait encore, en passant les doigts sur ses lèvres, ce qui lui avait pris. Parce que, enfin, il le détestait ! Non ?...  
Enfin, Mark, Nelly, Axel et Aquilina arrivèrent là où ils se trouvaient, très inquiets. Un soulagement intense se peignit sur leur visage en les apercevant.

« Mon Dieu, les enfants ! s'exclama l'entraîneuse. Où étiez-vous partis ? Vous allez bien ? »

Encore trop sonné pour répondre intelligiblement, le défenseur se contenta de désigner sa jambe bandée.  
Puis, il prit appui sur les épaules de Mark et Axel et avança en clopinant, son camarade derrière lui sortant un mensonge plausible eux deux femmes et reprit le chemin de l'auberge.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard. Trois jours pendant lesquels Nathan et Shawn s'étaient mutuellement évités, lâchement, et sans raison apparente.  
Le bleuté avait énormément cogité durant ce laps de temps et en était arrivé à une conclusion qui le laissait surpris et indécis : Il était amoureux. De celui qui dormait sagement à côté de lui cette nuit encore. Comment réaliser que tout avait commencé avec une simple blague ? Quoique, une blague pas si désintéressée finalement... Nathan, qui haïssait ce type, s'était senti ébranlé du petit tour que cet abruti lui avait joué Nathan, qui détestait tout ce qui touchait au buteur, s'était senti irrésistiblement attiré et piqué de curiosité par cet ange des neiges Nathan, qui niait toute forme d'attraction pour ce garçon, s'était senti fondre entre ses bras Nathan, qui ne savait plus que penser, était fou amoureux de Shawn.  
Shawn qui, apparemment, l'aimait en retour. Mais, s'ils éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre, alors pourquoi avaient-ils instinctivement décidé de s'ignorer ?...  
Au fond, le jeune homme espérait dissimuler ce qu'il savait. Mais rien à faire, il connaissait la raison. Ils craignaient que cet amour ne dure pas, trop fragile, trop tangent, trop passionné, si passionné qu'il les consumerait, en permanence sur un fil, pour finalement, irrémédiablement, les blesser. Alors ils préféraient croire à une erreur, un baiser sans importance. Parce que c'était mieux ainsi.

Cependant, en contemplant son voisin de futon cette nuit-ci, Nathan les trouvait ridicules. Toutes ces excuses pour se prévenir, tous ces prétextes pour éviter de souffrir, comme il les haïssait ! L'amour, le vrai amour, ne pouvait se vivre sans souffrance ! Il voulait envoyer valdinguer ces murs d'appréhension, ces remparts de crainte, cette carapace de peur ! Parce que si se protéger signifiait ne rien vivre du tout, alors il préférait encore souffrir !  
Et pour prouver ses dires, il effleura les lèvres de l'argenté. Lui n'avait pas peur.

Shawn ne dormait pas mais gardait les yeux clos. Il réalisait qu'il regrettait d'avoir ignoré Nathan durant ces trois derniers jours. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Son instinct de survie le lui dictait.  
Ce qu'il attendait depuis son recrutement dans l'équipe avait eu lieu dans la forêt, tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, et même encore mieux. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas repoussé, il l'avait accepté.  
Et là, ils s'évitaient. Paye ta logique de malade.  
Mais le buteur avait peur. Ce qu'ils faisaient était-il bien ? N'était-ce pas trop précipité ? Etaient-ils réellement sûrs de leurs actions ?  
Si seulement Aiden avait été là pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre...

Quand son voisin d'en face l'embrassa moins discrètement qu'il ne le pensait, l'attaquant faillit ouvrir les paupières et se retint. Ca ne menait à rien de se laisser emporter dans son jeu qui n'en était pas un. Parce qu'il devait oublier Nathan. Oublier leur approche passionnée dans les bois. Oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait. Parce que cet amour, il le savait, ne serait qu'éphémère et ne servirait qu'à le blesser une nouvelle fois. Parce que Nathan n'était pas pas comme lui, bien qu'il se soit laissé aller dans leur étreinte, Nathan n'aimait pas les hommes et son amour, tout aussi profond fut-il, ne durerait pas. Alors autant y mettre un terme tout de suite.  
L'argenté avait été beau, de vouloir le conquérir à tout prix ! Quand on n'était pas gay, on ne l'était pas, point !

La cheville du bleuté était guérie et le lendemain le match avait lieu. L'attaquant devait-il vraiment jouer ? Bien évidemment. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses coéquipiers. Il espérait simplement ne pas être confronté au défenseur.

Dans le futon d'à-côté, un jeune homme priait pour le contraire.

* * *

Le déroulement du match était simple : les deux équipes de huit joueurs s'affrontaient sur deux mi-temps, la gagnante recevait... le plaisir de gagner. En vérité, l'enjeu consistait en une observation des progrès de chacun.

Les deux listes épinglées au tableau d'affichage du stade de la commune, que la coach avait réussi à réquisitionner pour une heure, furent scrutées par seize paires d'yeux attentifs qui s'éloignèrent presque immédiatement pour rejoindre le terrain.  
Le groupe A était formé d'Axel, Kevin et Sue en attaque, Jude, Todd au milieu, Hurley et Nathan en défense, et Darren aux cages.  
Le groupe B, quant à lui, était composé d'Erik, Bobby et Shawn en attaque, Tori et Willy au milieu, Jack et Scotty en défense, et Mark comme gardien.

Après un rapide passage dans les vestiaires, la partie débuta.

Sue passa à Kevin, qui perdit le ballon face à Erik, ce dernier l'envoya à Shawn, qui... s'immobilisa devant la défense, en l'occurrence Hurley et... Nathan, l'attendant de pied ferme. L'attaquant déglutit et essaya de se détacher du regard noisette qui le transperçait sans ciller. Oublier. Il devait oublier. Se vider l'esprit. Il n'eût pas le temps de se concentrer davantage car le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'élança à son encontre, plus rapide que jamais, le tacla et s'empara de la balle, frôlant la joue de son adversaire qui n'avait rien vu venir.  
Todd récupéra le ballon, tenta une tête vers les cages, mais Mark arrêta le tir d'un unique coup de poing, le renvoyant à Bobby qui décida de confier une seconde chance à Shawn en le lui donnant.  
Cette fois-ci, le garçon des neiges dribbla celui qui hantait ses pensées et s'opposa à Hurley, qui utilisa _La Scie Circulaire_ pour récupérer la balle. Cependant, Shawn avait anticipé la technique et sauté dans les airs afin de l'éviter. Il s'apprêtait à déclencher _Loup Légendaire_, certain de marquer, quand son regard croisa celui de Nathan, le déstabilisant soudainement. Le tir perdit de son intensité et Darren n'eut aucun mal à le stopper.

Au bout de la première mi-temps, durant laquelle Shawn n'avait cessé d'échouer en rencontrant le défenseur alors qu'il s'efforçait de l'ignorer, les deux équipes connaissaient un score nul et la B tremblait à l'idée que son attaquant de génie ne sois plus à même de les mener à la victoire.  
La deuxième manche commença et rien ne se déroula mieux pour le buteur.

Kevin inscrit le premier point grâce au _Choc de la Vouivre_, qui brisa la _Main Magique _de Mark. Puis, Shawn manqua de nouveau son tir qui fut arrêté par _ Mains de l'Infini _de Darren. Bobby égalisa enfin les scores avec son _Volcan Circulaire_, malheureusement son effort fut réduit à néant, fait dû au _Triangle de la Mort _formé par Jude, Axel et Sue.  
Nathan récupéra la balle à Tori avec _Danse d'Eole_, se préparant à passer à Sue qui se servirait de _Danse des_ _Papillons_ pour marquer quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, mettant un terme au match.

Deux à un en faveur de l'équipe A. Le défenseur avait gagné en vitesse et Jude amélioré son dribble, tandis que Shawn se trouvait forcé de constater sa... nullité. Nullité qu'il n'avait jamais tant expérimentée. Nullité car il n'était pas concentré sur la partie, ses pensées centrées sur le garçon du vent qu'il s'acharnait à oublier. Mais alors, pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas ?

* * *

Nathan achevait de se rhabiller, resté seul dans le vestiaire de son équipe, plutôt fier de lui et de ses progrès qui les avaient menés à la victoire. Un fait le déconcertait pourtant : par deux fois, il s'était trouvé face à Shawn, et par deux fois, celui-ci avait perdu le ballon. Le bleuté se demandait si son adversaire ne l'avait pas laissé gagner quand la porte s'ouvrit alors qu'il se trouvait en plain enfilage de T-shirt.  
Shawn, justement. Le coureur déglutit, il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image d'eux deux en plein bois. L'attaquant vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner car ils n'avaient cessé de s'éviter. L'athlète s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, confus. Il avait Shawn, celui qu'il aimait et désirait comme un fou, celui qu'il avait contemplé durant tout le jeu , celui qu'il avait embrassé à deux reprises, près de lui, et pourtant il s'écartait sans trop bien savoir pourquoi. Enfin, il savait. Et si l'argenté arrivait pour lui déclarer la fin de leur relation -qui n'avait même pas commencé-... ?

« Bravo pour ta victoire » murmura enfin le joueur de glace « Tu as bien joué.  
- Merci répondit le garçon, plutôt surpris, Mais je ne peux pas dire la même chose de toi...  
- En effet admit l'autre, J'ignore la raison de mon échec.  
- Tu as été... commença son camarade à la recherche d'un adjectif qui ne le blesserait pas.  
- Nul. J'ai été nul. Et je sais pourquoi, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je sais pourquoi j'ai été si nul. Je n'étais pas concentré.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Parce que j'essayais de t'oublier. »

Là, Nathan reçut l'explication avec autant de force qu'une gifle. Et voilà, il avait raison, il était fichu, Shawn ne l'aimait plus alors que lui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de ses lèvres.

« Ah... arriva-t-il à balbutier, la gorge nouée.  
- Mais... Mais je n'ai pas réussi... murmura Shawn, la tête basse. Et j'ignore pourquoi je n'y parviens pas même si je sais que tu finiras par te lasser, me quitter, et que je vais souffrir, tout ça parce que tu n'es pas gay ! » s'écria-t-il, énervé contre lui-même.

A ce moment précis, Nathan vit rouge. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il, hein ?! Cet idiot le blessait en l'évitant, UNIQUEMENT parce que Monsieur craignait de souffrir ?! Et lui, alors ? Lui aussi souffrait, à cause de son appréhension stupide ! Il préférait se faire torturer par l'amour plutôt que la distance ! Alors, il allait lui faire ravaler ses excuses pleurnichardes peu importe le moyen ! Parce que tout ce qu'il désirait vivre, c'était le présent, son présent avec lui !

« Shawn Froste ! tonna-t-il. Tu n'es qu'un sombre crétin égoïste et aveugle ! Tu prétends que je ne suis pas homo, mais comment expliques-tu le fait que je t'aime, hein ? Parce que oui, JE T'AIME ! Et c'est pas près de ce terminer ! Donc tes prétextes à deux balles comme quoi je vais me lasser, tu peux te les mettre là où je pense, parce que moi, eh bien, JE T'AIME ! »

Et pour prouver ses dires, il attrapa le Shawn stupéfait et pétrifié par le col de sa veste, et lui planta un baiser rageur sur les lèvres.  
Lorsqu'il s'écarta de lui, son interlocuteur clignotait encore, peinant à assimiler le trop-plein d'informations. La première phrase cohérente qu'il put prononcer fut :

« Tu m'as embrassé ! »

« Tout à fait, et je recommencerai autant de fois nécessaires jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes ! » triompha Nathan, bouillonnant d'impatience et colère.

Là, il vit un sourire illuminer le visage de son camarade qui, se rapprochant de lui, lui susurra à l'oreille :

« J'ai peut-être perdu le match... Mais j'ai gagné quelque chose...  
- Q... Quoi ? » bredouilla le défenseur, toute rage envolée.

Shawn se pencha vers ses lèvres, s'arrêtant à quelques millimètres, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur amusée.

« Je ne suis pas bien sûr... Tu peux vérifier... ? »

* * *

*best attelle ever ! \o/

Je m'excuse pour tout OOC de Shawn, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant...  
Je m'excuse envers les habitués de la VO qui se sont crevé les yeux à la lecture de la VF des hissatsu...  
Je m'excuse pour la conclusion toute pourrie de cette fic qui à la base devait s'appeler : _On ne naît pas gay, on le_ _devient..._ et qui n'a, à l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, toujours aucun autre titre potable (quand je vous disais que je suis une nulle pour les titres);;w;;  
Je m'excuse pour le développement romantique de merde, mais moi et les histoires d'amour... Soit ça finit en drame, soit ça finit en guimauve... Et dites-vous que la version (totalement retravaillée) d'il y a deux ans était bien pire !  
Je m'excuse de l'absence de lemon (il y en avait dans l'original), mais je ne me sens pas assez fière et assurée de mes lemon pour en poster sur le site pour le moment.  
J'ai fait lire cette fic (première version, donc pourrie) à une amie qui ne connaissait pas Inazuma Eleven, et elle n'a ABSOLUMENT RIEN pigé au match x'D (elle m'a écrit : '' Cas Social =_= '' et '' Ken le Survivant fait du foot O_o '') donc j'espère que vous n'êtes pas comme elle et que vous avez compris le déroulement de la partie ! ***pitiééééééé***  
C'est mon plus long OS ! OwO Même moi je n'en reviens pas ! J'aurais peut-être dû le couper en deux chapitres... *dépression*  
J'ai mis trois plombes à tout fignoler, merci à et sa mise en page toute pourrie (et à mon intellect sous-développé qui vient de comprendre comment faire des sauts de lignes potables avec Doc Manager)  
Et j'espère que cette fic vous aura plus, même si vous n'aimez pas ce couple (mais qui peut ne pas les aimer?!), j'ai mis tout mon amour de fangirl dedans TT^TT

FUBUKAZE FOREVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER 3

Chu à vous !


End file.
